


Cold Lips, Warm Heart

by seanchaidh



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanchaidh/pseuds/seanchaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold outing in San Francisco during their first semestre at the Academy.  Inspired by a picture on the August 14 jim_and_bones "Daily Captain and Daily Doctor" post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Lips, Warm Heart

The wind blew Leonard's bangs into his eyes, and he swiped them away with a not-quite irritated gesture. The weather was chilly, the ocean spray against his face cold, but he was warm in his jacket. He hunched a bit more anyway, leaning against the pier's railing as he took in the sight of the Pacific Ocean in front of him.

"Here." Jim appeared from nowhere and nudged Leonard's arm. He looked down to see a recyclable cup being profferred, with steam wafting up from the lid. Leonard reaches out a rapidly-cooling hand to accept it. "Figured hot coffee might do the trick."

"Not my fault it's an awful day," Leonard muttered, letting his smile be his thanks before taking a sip. Black and strong, the way he liked it.

"It's a perfectly pleasant day," Jim retorted. "There's even sunshine. It's not my fault you're a thin-blooded Southerner."

"You're the one who wanted to go for a walk," Leonard said.

"Because I'm bored and you were ready to throw your padd across the room." Jim leaned on the rail next to him, just touching him. "You know, it's not that bad. I know you hate those classes, that it's a waste of your valuable time, but it'll come in handy one day."

"I will never, ever in a million years command a starship," Leonard retorted. "Nor do I ever intend to step on one willingly. Being forced to is one thing, but of my own free will?"

"Never say never," Jim said, glancing at him. The bill of his cap threw shadows over his eyes. "Five years ago, I never thought I'd be trying to join Starfleet, but here I am. You of all people know things change, Bones."

That was true enough, though Leonard just shrugged his shoulders a little more. A part of him was terrified and wanting to drag his heels whenever his name was used in the same context as anything that flew or ventured into space. It was a part that was getting somewhat muted over the past few months, as Leonard found himself attracted to the vision Jim had for their future, the one he'd began sharing almost the first night they became roommates. That was the problem with Jim Kirk, he was so goddamn charismatic that Leonard would probably follow him anywhere.

Didn't help that he'd developed a stupid crush on the kid. Leonard glanced at him, as Jim pushed back his cap and the sunshine illuminated those eyes of his, turning them a blue more brilliant than the cold winter waters. Those generous lips curved into a smile as he noticed Leonard's scrutiny, and he hoped any color in his cheeks could be explained by the wind instead of embarrassment.

Still, Leonard didn't look away.

Jim slowly shifted until he was leaning against the rail with his side, and he reached to tug Leonard by the scarf until he was lined up against him at an angle. Like a moon caught in orbit, Leonard found himself focusing in on Jim and it was as though nothing else existed, not even the cold wind ruffling through his hair.

Jim smiled. "And I bet six months ago, you never thought this was going to happen either."

"Thought what would happen?" Leonard asked, and he barely managed to get the last syllable out when he found his world fixated on a single warm point against his lips. He blinked to get Jim's face into focus, and then it was over a few moments later. Leonard's lips felt like they were freezing. "Oh."

"Well?"

"Try it again," Leonard said. "My lips are cold now."


End file.
